1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to dispersions of conductive carbon material and method for preparing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to carbon black dispersion and carbon nanotube dispersion and method for preparing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several allotropes of carbon of which the best known are graphite, diamond, and amorphous carbon. The physical properties of carbon vary widely with the allotropic form. For example, diamond is highly transparent, while graphite is opaque and black. Diamond is among the hardest materials known, while graphite or carbon black is soft enough to form a streak on paper. Diamond has a very low electrical conductivity, while graphite or carbon black is a very good conductor.
Accordingly, carbon black is used as filler in rubber products; thereby the rubber products may act as antistatic material. Moreover, carbon black is also used as filler in electrodes of methanol fuel cell; thereby the electrodes have a very good electrical conductivity.
Many believe that carbon nanotube is discovered in 1991 is of particular importance because it brought carbon nanotubes into the awareness of the scientific community as a whole. Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are allotropes of carbon with a nanostructure that can have an aspect ratio greater than 10,000,000 and as high as 40,000,000. These cylindrical carbon molecules have novel properties that make them potentially useful in many applications in nanotechnology, electronics, optics and other fields of materials science, as well as potential uses in architectural fields. They exhibit extraordinary strength and unique electrical properties, and are efficient conductors of heat.
Based upon experience, conductive carbon materials shall disperses to form suspension or dispersion, without respect to carbon nanotube or carbon black. However, it is difficult to make a solution of these conductive carbon is materials served as suspension or dispersion; alternatively, the suspension or dispersion is unstable.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a new dispersion of conductive carbon materials and method for preparing the same. The present disclosure meets this need.